The Assassins brother
by IronWolf5400
Summary: a story about akame lost brother


I woke up and went to the restroom and looked in the mirror and saw a face that wasn't my own. I was completely bewildered at what I saw a boy with raven black hair, blood red eyes, and lack luster skin tone to go with it all. I didn't know what to think I remembered that I was blonde yesterday, then how had my hair and other features change overnight. I went back to the room a saw only a ragged cot that I slept on and pile of cloths on the cot. Then someone came into the room and told me to get dressed and be in the kitchen in five minutes. When I arrived in the kitchen a small bowl of soup sat in front of me so I ate it then when I asked for more the cook said that I get only the one bowl for soup and to get outside because training was about to start. When I got outside I saw a tone of other kids around my age, five to six, and a woman in a uniform said that we were to get through the obstacle course without injury. I looked at the course and I didn't know how it would be possible, the thing had rock walls at least fifty feet high and long sections of monkey bars over deep hole, the course looked impossible to complete without injury. I don't know how but me and about thirty others made it through the course unharmed and we got no congratulation just more training, over the course of two months we had become proficient and able to complete the once daunting obstacle course in a few minutes with easy, other things we had to do went along the lines of survival in the woods for weeks on end until we had reached the other side of the large forest. I had no one else to be with so I survived alone and killed animals for food, others as I later found out worked in groups, I was the only on the survive only on this exercise that lasted a month. After nine years of this training I could easily kill and I had lost emotion, I had forgotten the fact that my body had changed and stood with the fact that I was now a killer I did not leave like the others who all died I escaped by killing the guards stationed to watch me, they knew I was skilled so I had to kill ten men to escape my room then I had to eliminate all of the others I ran into when I got out of the compound I decide to go north it was the safest decision because I had seen the maps in the staffs room there was a town in the north that I could get to in less than a week. When I reach the town I look around to try and find out what I can do to survive, I find a building in where lies the northern troops leaders, I enter without a sound and when one on the generals see me he tells the guards to get me out of the building. I decide I didn't want to leave so I killed the guards, the man was surprised and scared that a teenager just kill his elite guard easily, he shouts for the others leaders and when they enter he says that the boy in front of them just killed the elite guard. None of them believed until the saw the dead soldiers outside the building. They told me to leave politely and I did, they had said an enemy army was on the horizon so they had to get ready for the battle and they asked if I wanted to help and I declined the offer. The next day when the enemy army arrived the troops of the north were wiped out and I had survived, the nice family that let me stay at their house where dead and I was annoyed at the fact. I went to the back of the army and started to slaughter the soldiers, when they noticed over half of the men where dead or dying, then the general a tall and blue haired woman came up to me to fight. she told me to prepare to die, she thought that I would fall easily to her. We fought for about and hour and all around us her soldiers watched in awe a mere child took on their leader with easy. after about two hours after we started I had no cuts on my person, and she was lightly wounded on the shoulder. To the womans surpries she was the first to loss blood in our duel, she then took the fight into a stalemate, and asked me to join her in a conquest to be the stongest there ever was.


End file.
